supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Wipeout Canada: The Game
Wipeout Canada: The Game is a game featuring every contestant on the show and any other character for the Nintendo Wii 2 and Nintendo 3DS. *Note: You might start with any contestant on the show besides Donna McLean or the newest of all is "Arm Wrestler" Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen from Pembroke, Ontario or Pearl "The Hit Whale" Krabs. Starter Hometowns All hometowns that are chosen to be on the first season are starter places. *Guelph, Ontario *Pembroke, Ontario *Ottawa, Ontario *Parksville, British Columbia *Toronto, Ontario *Danforth *Hamilton, Ontario *Burlington, Ontario *Oakville, Ontario *Mississauga, Ontario *Akwesasne, Ontario *Cornwall, PEI *Alberton, PEI *Kinkora, PEI *Charlottetown, PEI *Jasper, Alberta *Calgary, Alberta *Edmonton, Alberta *Okotoks, Alberta *Regina, Saskatchewan *Saskatoon, Saskatchewan *Winnipeg, Manitoba *Vancouver, British Columbia *Rockland, Ontario *Palmerston, Ontario *Embrun, Ontario *Gowanstown, Ontario *Fergus, Ontario *Kingston, Ontario *Leamington, Ontario *Wasaga Beach, Ontario *Orangeville, Ontario *Haliburton, Ontario *Burnaby, British Columbia Unlockable Hometowns *Kanata, Ontario *Belleville, Ontario *Perth, Ontario *Brockville, Ontario *Petawawa, Ontario *Kitchener, Ontario *Carp, Ontario *Minor Pembroke, Ontario Songs Starter Songs *[[Bop to the Top *Breaking Free *What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) *Get'cha Head in the Game *Start of Something New *Just Wanna Be With You *Bet On It *You Are The Music In Me (Sharpay Evans' Version) *What Time Is It? *Work This Out *I Don't Dance *When There Was Me and You *Stick to the Status Quo *What I've Been Looking For *We're All In This Together Unlockable Songs *All For One *Everyday (High School Musical 2) *I Gotta Go My Own Way *Elementary School Musical *You Are The Music In Me *Fabulous *I Want It All *We're All In This Together (Graduation Version) *Now or Never *High School Musical *Just Wanna Be With You (Reprise) *Now or Never (Reprise) *A Night To Remember (Reprise) *I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You *Scream *Walk Away *The Boys are Back *Can I Have This Dance? *Right Here, Right Now *I Want It All (Reprise) Characters Sharpay's voice was heard on the Sweeper. Starter Contestants You might start with any of all contestants on the show or Kelsi Nielsen (Olesya Rulin). A *Aang *Abigail-Marge *Abigail Santos - Dundas *Adrian Griffith - Brampton *Adrianna Szarek - Winnipeg *Alanna Baker - Vancouver *Alanna "Danielle" Waberski - St. John *Alison Giesinger - Regina *Allen "The Hit Man" Ford/Kelsi "The Piano Player" Nielsen - Pembroke *Amber Pauls *Andrea Black *Andrea Maikawa *Andrea Muhlbach *Andrew Blair *Andrew "Glen" Morris *Andrew Pearson *Angel Simon *Annalynn Czarnecki *Anthony "Spandy Andy" Rimer *Aronhiaies Herne - Cornwall, Ontario (Akwesasne) *Ashley Chappelle - Brampton, Ontario *Ashley Tisdale - Deal, New Jersey *Ashley Werner - Simcoe *Austin Fannin - Toronto B *Baby Daisy *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Luigi *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Baby Rosalina *Ben Knechtel - Vancouver *Bernadette Lagrito - Burnaby *Bimal Lakhani - Mississauga *Birdo *Blake Parkin - Cornwall (PEI Version) *Blooper *Boba Fett *Boloy Lokombo - Surrey *Boo *Born to be Wild *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Brady Roberts - Calgary *Brandyn Thomas - Whitehorse *Brandolynn Bentley - Calgary *Brandon Jannaway - Newmarket *Brent Byers - Camrose *Brett Bacon - Calgary *Brian Guy - North Bay *Brittany "Paige" McLean - Sydney *Brody Berry - Toronto *Brooke DeBacker - Leamington C *Cam Connor - Edmonton *Candace Flynn *Candy Kong *Captain Falcon *Carly Plett - Vancouver *Carly Shay *Carole Alexander - Haliburton *Caroline Dalpe - Rockland *Cat Ross - Winnipeg *Chad Danforth *Chad Kellgren *Charmaine Tweet *Chelsea Tailfeathers *Chris Nicholson *Chris Rhora *Chris Schimdt-Watt *Christine Roy *Chuck Skrok *Cindy McCormick *Clayton Scott *Cody Good *Connie Lee *Cory J. Bell *Corey Akisanya *Creg Taylor *Crystal Grierson *Crystal Malachosky D *Daisy *Danielle Brisson *Danielle Schon *Danyella Perciballi *Dave Shugar *David Way *Dawn Skelton *Dennis Thomas *Desirea Kolthof *Devon Mezei *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Dominic Seiterle *Donkey Kong *Donna McLean (can't try hard on Wipeout, replaced by Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen) *Dylan Bryngelson E *Effie Voulgaris *Ekaterina Makarova (can be unlocked) *Elly Cash *Ennis Esmer *Eric Lyons *Eric Yue *Eugene H. Krabs *Eugene Not-Krabs *Evan Cundal F *Falco *Fox *Frank Chan *Frank Letkeman G *Gabriella Montez *Ganondorf *Glen MacCharles *Goomba *Gregory Thinet-Chowe Unlockable Contestants *Baby Bolton - using Allen Ford and Kelsi Nielsen, play an arm wrestling rematch of Kelsi Nielsen vs. Sharpay Evans. *Baby Montez - arm wrestle with Abigail Santos 2 times. *Baby S. Evans - using Evan Cundal, beat Allen Ford twice on the Qualifier. *Baby R. Evans - using Kelsi Nielsen, get back my Pearl Krabs. *Baby Danforth - have Kelsi Nielsen join the arm wrestling team. *Baby McKessie - have Mrs. Puff join Gabriella's place. *Baby Nielsen - Fail the Sweeper with any Ontario contestant. Places * (default stage) * (second stage) * (third) * (fourth) Trivia *Sharpay's cell phone was heard for the second time. *Contestant Sharpay Evans is from Pembroke and Contestant Pearl Krabs is from Pembroke but they live in the same place for the first time (Pearlpay). *The only game where Tom Green appear as a playable character, along with the other contestants. *The only team that hates arm wrestling is Kelsi Pianos. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario